


Your face...

by Fummixo



Category: mcyt
Genre: Cute GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Dream Smp, Dream Team SMP Spoilers, Help ive never written on here before this is confusing, M/M, Minecraft, Third Wheel Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), What do I even tag this as??, dream team, this is my first time writing a fanfic help
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:21:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27932998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fummixo/pseuds/Fummixo
Summary: George soon realizes how badly he wants to see Dreams face..
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Dream/George - Relationship, George - Relationship
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

It was a normal, yet boring day for Dream. He was playing minecraft with Sapnap, BadBoyHalo, and George. He was having fun but it was getting a little plain and boring. His solution? Embarrass George. You’re probably thinking that would be a terrible idea and you’d be right,but Dream was impulsive and bored.  
“Hey George,” Dream said into his microphone “What would you do if i was in your room right now and kissed you?” He knew George was probably flustered and he wanted to see his face as he tried to answer the question,so he opened up Georges stream. Dream himself wasn’t streaming but the rest of his friends were. George was staring at his computer screen, blushing while trying to think of an answer.  
“Uh well um I don’t know Dream,” he said nervously “um what kind of question is that anyways?”. “Well I just want to know for when we first meet goggy” he said he with a grin. Georges chat was freaking out, saying all kinds of different things but mostly is was just shippers who thought their ship was going to sail soon.  
“Hey guys can you keep it family friendly please?” BadBayHalo had said awkwardly. “Yea sure.” Dream said with a laugh.   
And so they continued for awhile, messing around and builing new things on the server. Dream had continued to flirt with George as he normally does. George was confused. Did Dream actually like him? Or was Dream saying these things because he knew he’d get more views? George didnt know what to think or what to say. He decided to end his stream as it was getting late and he was tired. “Alright guys im gonna end the stream now.” He said smiling. He said his goodbyes to the chat and ended his stream, his friends soon doing the same and leaving the discord call.  
He immediately hopped onto his bed. He soon started thinking about the question Dream had asked him earlier. What would he do if Dream was in his room and kissed him? Would he kiss back? Would be push away? He didn’t even know what Dream looked like, how could he kiss someone he’d never even seen? He soon drifted off to sleep thinking about Dream.  
George opened his eyes. He was sitting on the ground leaning against the obsidian wall on the dream smp server. He turned his head and saw Dream sitting next to him, wearing his mask and green hoodie. Of course he didn’t know it was green because he was colored blind.  
It was relaxing. Just sitting with Dream, nobody saying a thing, just peaceful quiet with nothing but the trees swaying in the wind and birds chirping in the distance. Suddenly a thought popped into Georges head. What did Dreams face look like? Sure he’d thought of this before, but now it was just the two of them. Nobody to see Dreams face exept for George.  
“Hey Dream?” He asked a little nervous “can...can I see your face?”  
Dream seemed surprised by the sudden question. He thought for a minute and then slowly started to nod his head yes.  
George was exited, he finally got to see his best friends face after years of thinking about it. He turned fully and faced Dream, slowly reaching for his mask. But as soon as his fingers touched the mask, he woke up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George tells Sapnap about his dream...

George woke up in a cold sweat. “Did...did I just have a dream about Dream..?” He thought out loud. His thoughts soon drifted away from the dream itself and onto Dream actual face. 

He had never seen Dreams face and honesty, he had no desire to see it. He felt no need to see his face. They were such great friends, he didn’t care about how Dream looked. He never really thought about it but after that dream George couldn’t help but wonder.

Does he have a muscular face shape? Or does he have more of a baby face? Is he really as tall as he says he is? Or is he actually really short? He layed in bed for awhile pondering what Dream looked like.

Suddenly he was drawn back into reality when his phone vibrated on his night stand. He didn’t even realize he slept in later than usual. He looked at his messages to see who had texted him. Sapnap had sent him a message saying “Hey dude wanna help me build something on minecraft?”. It was 1:30pm for George so it was around 8am for Sapnap, which is weird because Sapnap never gets up that early. Since George had no other plans for the day he sent back a quick “Yea give me a minutes”. He went to his kitchen to grab something to eat. He was really hungry from not eating dinner last night but he wasnt in the mood to cook so he just grabbed a Pop Tart and water bottle. He quickly went back to his as to not keep Sapnap waiting for too long.

“Good morning sleeping beauty, since when do you sleep in past 10?” Sapnap said in a playful manner. George had a relatively healthy sleep schedule, for the most part.

“Well I had a...weird dream last night I guess” . George didn’t understand why he was thinking about Dreams face so much recently. Did he really want to see his face so much subconsciously he had a dream about it?  
“Wanna talk about it?” Sapnap responded, George assumed he was eating chips or some other crunchy food.

“Well it was basically just me and Dream but we were in the server as our Minecraft characters and i went to lift Dreams mask to see his face, but when my fingers were about to touch his mask I woke up.” George said opening his Pop Tart and taking it out of the package.

“It sounds like you really wanna see Dreams face dude,”  
Sapnap replied “He showed me his face and all I had to do was send him foot pics” he said with a laugh.

“But what if things change between us when i see his face?” George asked. They both were on the Dream SMP gathering supplies for whatever Sapnap was building.  
“George, nothing gonna change if you see his face, now stop being a little bitch and just ask him.” Sapnap said jokingly at the last part.  
“Fine I’ll do it later, he’s probably alseep right now anyways.” 

After about 20 minutes of gathering random materials and talking about stupid things George finally asked what they were going to build with all if the materials.

“We’re going to make statues of me, you, and Dream so everyone know we’re superior to them” Sapnap said proudly, like he had come up with the most brilliant idea in the history of the universe. George just sighed and they started building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really suck at writing lol ( im literally 13 so honestly not that surprising ) anyways in the next 2 chapters some stuff miighhhhht happen with george and dream idk yet im making this up as i go i did not plan this out at all

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii so this is my first time writing on here and my first time actually posting a fanfic i wrote :D


End file.
